Double trouble
by Skrillexia
Summary: Thomas and Gordon discover that the fat controller is acting differently and he has a moustache! Where is the real fat controller, but they find out that it was the Fat controllers brother


Double trouble

**Summary**: - Thomas and Gordon discover that the fat controller is acting different and he also has a moustache! Where is the real fat controller? Enjoy reading it =)

It was an important day on Sodor there was going to be a summer party for the children the engines were excited. Thomas was at Knapford station, then Thomas saw the fat controller he looked the same but he had a moustache.

**Sir Lowham**: Thomas so good to see you again.

Thomas was surprised, just then Gordon pulled into the station.

**Sir Lowham**: Gordon so good to see you.

Gordon was surprised.

**Gordon**: Erm hello nice to see you too.

**Sir Lowham**: Thomas can you take me to the forest?

**Thomas**: Erm yes sir.

Sir Lowham climbed into Annie.

**Rebecca**: Since when does the fat controller have a moustache?

**Gordon**: He doesn't.

**Rebecca**: He might have wanted a change so he grew a moustache

**Thomas**: Rebecca has a point

**Gordon**: The only way we'll find out Thomas is if you ask him.

**Thomas**: I'll try.

And Thomas puffed out of the station. Then just as Thomas had gone the real fat controller arrived.

**Fat controller**: Hello Gordon.

Gordon was surprised.

**Fat controller**: What's wrong?

**Gordon**: Didn't you just board Thomas train?

**Rebecca**: And where's your moustache?

**Fat controller**: What are you two talking about?

**Gordon**: We just saw a man who looked just like you but with a moustache board Thomas' train.

The fat controller laughed.

Gordon and Rebecca were puzzled.

**Gordon**: What's so funny sir?

**Fat controller**: That wasn't me on Thomas' train it was my brother Sir Lowham.

**Gordon**: Your brother I never knew you had a brother and I've lived here the longest.

**Fat controller**: He never visited back then but I invited him to the children's summer party.

**Rebecca**: That's why you haven't seen him.

**Gordon**: I know, anyway when are the children coming I'm meant to be picking them up and taking them to the party.

Then just as Gordon said that the children arrived.

**Rebecca**: There they are.

The children were very excited they boarded the express.

Then the guard blew his whistle.

**Gordon**: Want a lift sir?

**Fat controller**: No thank you Gordon I'll take Bertie the bus.

Gordon nodded then he puffed out of the station.

Meanwhile Thomas had to stop at a junction; Sir Lowham stepped out of Annie and he went up to the signal box. The signalman was surprised.

**Sir Lowham**: May I have a go?

Sir Lowham pulled a lever and the points changed.

**Thomas**: Oh no the points have been changed.

Then Thomas heard Gordon's whistle.

**Thomas**: Oh no here comes Gordon!

Gordon was racing like the wind, then just as Gordon reached the junction he got diverted down a branch line.

Thomas was surprised, then Sir Lowham came back.

**Sir Lowham**: What fun, now take me to the forest.

Thomas was worried.

**Thomas**: What about the party?

**Sir Lowham**: Don't worry we've got plenty of time.

**Thomas**: Very well sir off we go.

Sir Lowham climbed into Annie and they set off for the forest.

Meanwhile Gordon was puffing down the branch line it was bumpy.

**Rebecca**: Are we going the right way?

**Gordon**: I don't know Rebecca, hopefully we'll find a station.

Then they saw a station that they had never seen before. Gordon stopped at the station.

**Station master**: Hello.

**Gordon**: Erm hello.

**Station master**: Are you lost?

**Rebecca**: I think we are.

**Gordon**: We'm taking the children to the summer party and we got diverted down here.

**Station master**: You'm going the wrong way this way.

**Rebecca**: Do you know how we can get back onto the main line.

**Station** **master**: Just carry on down the line then you'll come to it.

**Gordon**: Thank you.

The station master smiled. Then Gordon puffed out of the station.

Soon Gordon came to the mainline.

**Gordon**: Back on smooth track, next stop the party.

Soon Gordon arrived at the party; the fat controller was there he was worried.

**Gordon**: What's wrong sir?

**Fat controller**: It's Thomas he hasn't arrived with Sir Lowham.

**Gordon**: I know Sir Lowham told Thomas to take him to the forest.

The fat controller sighed.

**Fat controller**: Lowham always has a habit of diverting to different places.

**Rebecca**: Don't we know it.

**Fat controller**: What do you mean?

**Gordon**: Well when we came to a junction we got diverted down a branch line.

**Fat controller**: I see I'll have a word with the signalman after the party, but we need to find Thomas can you go and find him Gordon.

**Gordon**: Can I leave my coaches here?

**Fat controller**: Of course.

The guard uncoupled Gordon from the coaches and he set off to the forest.

A few minutes later Gordon arrived at the forest.

**Thomas**: Hello Gordon

**Gordon**: Hello Thomas where's Sir Lowham?

**Thomas**: Who?

**Rebecca**: That wasn't the fat controller who boarded your train this morning; it was his brother Sir Lowham.

**Thomas**: Oh, thank god maybe the fat controller didn't want a change.

Gordon and Rebecca laughed.

Then Sir Lowham emerged out of the trees.

**Sir Lowham**: Ok Thomas now you can take me to the party.

Thomas smiled.

**Thomas**: Climb aboard Sir Lowham.

Sir Lowham boarded Annie then Thomas and Gordon set off for the party.

The fat controller was happy to see them.

**Fat controller**: Well done you two.

**Gordon**: Thanks sir.

**Rebecca**: Thanks sir.

Sir Lowham climbed out of Annie.

**Sir Lowham**: Hello Topham

**Fat controller**: Lowham next time don't divert.

**Sir Lowham**: You have my word.

The fat controller smiled.

**Fat controller**: Now the party can begin.

The children cheered.

**Gordon**: Why don't you join in Rebecca, you could do with a bit of fun.

**Rebecca**: The fat controller might not let me.

Gordon smiled.

**Gordon**: Sir.

**Fat controller**: Yes Gordon?

**Gordon**: Can Rebecca come and join the fun?

**Fat controller**: Of course the more the merrier.

Rebecca was delighted.

**Gordon**: Go on Rebecca.

Rebecca climbed off Gordon then went to join the party.

**Fat controller**: Who wants to go first playing blind man's bluff.

**Rebecca**: Me.

The fat controller put the blind fold on Rebecca.

**Fat controller**: Ok Rebecca try and find us.

Rebecca walked forward, she heard giggling behind her she turned round and she got a girl.

**Rebecca**: Gotcha.

The girl laughed, Rebecca walked further forward she walked onto the tracks and she got Gordon.

**Rebecca**: Oops sorry Gordon

**Gordon**: It alright Rebecca turn the other way.

Rebecca turned round and she bumped into Thomas.

**Thomas**: Sorry Thomas.

Thomas laughed.

**Fat controller**: C'mon you two turn into humans and join in.

Thomas and Gordon smiled they snapped their fingers and changed into humans.

**Rebecca**: Can Gordon do it now?

**Fat controller**: Ok go on Gordon it's your go.

Rebecca gave Gordon the blind fold he put it over his eyed and tied it.

**Fat controller**: Ok go on Gordon.

Gordon walked forward and the children ran.

Rebecca was hiding behind Gordon. Then Gordon turned around, Rebecca ran Gordon ran after Rebecca even though Gordon couldn't see finally Gordon got Rebecca.

**Gordon**: Gotcha Rebecca

**Rebecca**: Dammit.

Everyone laughed and enjoyed the party.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment =)**


End file.
